gabe_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rap
I did this for fun :P & Brick talking: I'm foreal about this shit, this the remix (welcome to my hood), let's go, remix, remix, remix (Where ya hood at, where ya hood at, where ya hood at) Boomer: Welcome to my hood, everybody know everybody and if I got it everybody got it Welcome to my hood, look at all these old school chevys, 24's so you know we roll heavy (YMCMB) Welcome to my hood, where they gettin fly like a G6, and everybody know this is the remix Welcome to my hood, us boys will put you down on yo knees (woop, woop) that's the sound of the police in my hood Butch: Everybody on the corner with the work slangin & bangin in front of that weapon store Blowin money cause I live life fast with this bottle full of gin I'm a sip it slow Singles double when triple beams takeover Now holla cause they ferraris got extreme makeovers Couches covered in plastic, babies all in the street Now wear the wrong color and catch a De Santa beatdown Those Kids hit with switches, they mamas is qoutin scriptures While Butch is gettin head, more gums than baby pictures Cock my 40 glock and my partna just bought a replica Now people sayin they don't keep no cash in they register (hurry up and buy) We run from red & blue lights to get that green But whoever got that white is winnin like Charlie Sheen Brick: Maximum pain, max pain, bad man, bad man Mixed shots, boom boom boom boom boom bang Man we the best never the less, you know we get it hot Fire flame flame, fire fire flame Put me on the track and I'm a really let a muthafucka feel it, when I do it, how I do it, what I do If a shinra really wanna test (come and test), you can bet that I'm a eat em all day (fuck food) Double 0 what I represent, Townsville Austrailia president Me & Gabe got these haters lookin hesitant So keep all that wackness out my ear, (phew phew) that's the sound of your life in my hood Jecht: I hope you villians got your ringside seats, cause it's whoopass season Comin to a hood near you, everybody know what happen when you see me comin (Back-Up!) I be hurdlin & gotcha reguritatin & murderin everything gun shots bah bah bah bah bah bah bah Ya'll know what it is, I'm comin to get it & others are blockin I'm runnin the hood and nothin can top it You can google it and you can search it On how a person come and unlock it, impossible for you to stop it More lightning, thunder, pain, I go and heed the villain, I'm adrenaline poppin Need a medical situation because the way I'm killin everything until I'm peepin it Why you tryna do what you already know that I'm the king with it And, you don't wanna come behind me with it bro Uggh, I overkilled this shit I ain't gotta rhyme no more Reno: Welcome to my hood where poor members of faculty backin me If you wanna try attackin me, that could be when I eat em Especially when I beat em, when they see a bunch of killas and hustlas on the side of me I'm an anemole to em, put em on crutches they be clutchin We'll sock ya lip first for you touch us, he one that's kickin our brothas Much as I smoke the duchess and model bitches that cut us And residents that love us, their enemies wanna touch us I'm a spit a flow as if I was Sin, then the gangstas are restin forever See a solid 4, then I'm a put it on the fin Then you know to never test, it'll be a category F5 Handle military with automatic weapon so let's ride Love to the hundreds, and everybody that runnin the north And my whole city and my niggas from the westside Patrick: (Wah Happen to dem!) Welcome to di Gully weh we no tek Bad-up, Big spliff ina mi hand di hennessy ina mi cup. You see di girls dem we have up, it's like some angels had up Dem phat and grab up... you ah 'ear me? When you pass di gate written at the entrance If yo violate, straight death sentence If you live you must be great to be a snake; no repentance. We comin at you with Vengance! Gabe: Never slippin, I'm ballin, Trev keep on callin I don't see none of you pussies, forget that crap you be taklin Rep Santos the ghettos (Edge County), every hood and the projects And when I drop off my singles, I'm droppin one of my targets Lord forgive me for my sins, I gave you hits I gave you "Isolation", I live this shit And, we the best, it's no pretend I touch a millions, throwin hundreds in this bitch Reno: Real real person numba 1, hustle fly with my son I come from uptown, G5 tommy gun Red flag everyday, hundred mil ready to spray Swagged out villian, Bugatti with the paper plate Blowin on some good villian, feelin good villian Stunna island, Me & Gabe on the wood villain You understand, shinin like I know we should Reno GBBRRB we good villian Vegnagun: Vegna in this bitch hoe, kickin down in yo front door Knock knock, you hear the glock cock and that thing pop on the 4 4 Posted up on that same block, I'm in the drop top holdin with that bank roll Young nigga, I'm out chere Can't name a place I can't go Ridin round with my 50 grand And they wonder what do that safe hold Middle finga them feds and that's why I pledge a part of my g code And fuck them prosecutors, hustla count a sewer It's we the best forever, make sure you spread the rumor bitch Vanitas: Good coke, hard ride stashes in the bodyshop Only way to break them bricks down is karate chops Niggas gettin left right in front of the mobile precinct Leave em like them Jordans, red dot leakin I'm 5 when I first startin coppin pies You 46 just turnin blood? stop it 5 It's like the only way to make it is supplyin things Who dreams dunkin over cars, let the choir sing Franklin: It's that black raw, black dawg pullin up on that black home Compton that's my backyard, that's where I used to get them sacks off But, now I got platinum plaques sittin in the back of the back And I'm back with Mike again, Aftermath We the best, Me & Gabe, Mike & Trev Detox red, that's back to the back Step in the club with my hat to the back Nigga I'm so hood even tho I'm livin good Niggas still in VIP strapped with a gat Drop a couple stacks then it back to the trap Couple hoes in the back, red wheels on the lac Red rum, if you try it niggas (westside) throw it up now Weegee: They knockin packs off, they lettin gats off Medicate, benefit cards scratch offs Savin every dime, tryna choke a quarter And they ain't sellin crack, they sellin both cokes & water Smokin or ya snortin, they coppin all the Jordans Nothins more important, steal em if you can't afford em I'm gettin to the money, I need another comma Some of em love the drama, more than they love they mama Ahriman: Welcome to the land of the trill, where everybody walkin with they hand on they steel And, a model is a supply & demand any will You went outta line with the wrong man then get killed When ya damned if you will & damned if you don't Lotta dudes sayin that they can but they won't Lotta boys sayin that they g's and they ain't Mess around, get laid down in the paint Better do what you say, and say what you do For I come around ya hood, broad day with the crew They got them fists, AR's, AK's and them twos And they will gladiate all day, what it do R.I.P. to the trillest that did it, to my g's on lockdown Stick with it, think I'm a stop reppin PAT, forget it Tonison: Welcome to the Full on county, my house got surrounded The yevon's tryna drown me, but my hood still around me Champion of the year, no freshman cover Shawty 17 years old, with 4 baby mothas First rapper ever to jump off the stage on YET And, since Cloud go to Vinewood to keep it street First Woo to put T. Philips on TV Everyday it's a party on Grove street outro talking: We the best forever, June 28th, it's gon be a hot summa (????: IT AINT OVA!!))) Yeah Dedicated to all my hustlers Brick HEY! I be that nigga named Bricley give a round of applause They say I'm up to no good, I'll say I'm down for the fuckin' cause Down for whatever goes down, I'm strapped down to my drawers So if you up for some bitches then I'm down for some scars Down to make 'em GET DOWN, stop playin and pause There's two things I'll never break and that's my word and my boss So here's a temporary fix for your permanent flaws This album helps you to RELEASE cause life is irkin us all Enough to make you wanna break shit, no longer will I take shit From ANY of these stupid ass clowns cause I'm TIRED of this fake shit I'm ready for some action, ready with a passion Like pots with the steam I'm ready to get it crackin (Chorus) Franklin Big boss (big boss) Big blob (big cock) Red paint flip flop More girls (more chicks) More top (more top) More girl (more glocks) We grind i shine See dat? that's mine (that's me) Old school cause we already in new school But my money weigh more than it used to She wit me can't you tell Gucci bag name chanel Louis this fendi that In my jeans 20 stacks 24's all i knows Center globe selling dough Livin' life get it right She love my car She rode me twice Butch: Yezzer Im comin round the loop (Cher) Im in the Austailian coop (Cher) In the 35 (Cher) Only 15 yo (Cher) Don't honk your horn (Unn uhh) Don't flash your lights (Nope) Cuz me and bricley passin blunts like we pass the mic (ya) Im after nice (Ya) P.O.s after me (Hah) Bitch im a boss I get increase your salary (Fuck Em) Locked up in ATL (Yup) For getting blunted Straight out of Fulton County To magic city Mondays (Ha Ha) Blowin money (Gezzer) Throwin money (Yezzer) Its snowin money (damn!) These bitches should lay down and make a snow angel (Ha) Let the bitch suck my dick Now her throat famous (her throat famous) x2 Gabe Head back, top back, ain't nothing but a young thug, H-K's A-K's I need to join a gun club big wheels big straps you know I like it super sized passengers a red bone her weave look like some curly fries inside fish sticks, outside tartar suace, pocket full of celery imagine what she's telling me, blowin on asparagus the realist shit I ever smoked riding to that trap or die the realist shit I ever wrote, they know I got that broccoli so I keep that glock on me don't get caught with out one comin from where I'm from, Call me Jeezy Hamliton Flying down campbellton So fresh so clean on my way to Ela and Arlene x2 Boomer I put on, I put on, I put on I Feel like it's still niggas that owe me checks I feel like it's still bitches that owe me sex I feel like dis but niggas don't know these stress I lost the only girl in the world that know me best I got the money and the fame and that don't mean shit I got the jesus on the chain man that don't mean shit cause when the jesus pieces can't bring me peace so I need just at leat one of russel's nieces on I let my nightmares go I put on everybody that I knew from the go I know hoes that was fronting when they knew we was broke they say damn yezy yezy you don't know us no more you got the big fame homie and you just changed on me you can ask big homie man the top so lonely III... so lonely III... let me see what we have tonight I'm high as a satelite I see them flashing lights cause everynight I put on.